Chuck versus the Santa SuitChuck versus the Baby
by nerd18431
Summary: A morph of Chuck stories from the synopsis' of Chuck versus the Santa Suit and Chuck versus the Baby. *Spoiler* Do not read unless you have seen the promo for Chuck versus the Curse/Chuck versus the Santa Suit
1. Chapter 1

**_*So I'm new to publishing and writing but I think you Charah Shippers would love this story. I morphed the synopsis' for Chuck versus the Santa Suit and Chuck versus the baby together to create an awesome episode.*_**

**_*SPOILER for those of you who haven't seen the latest promo for Chuck versus the Curse/Chuck versus the Santa Suit*_**

**Chuck versus the Santa Suit/Chuck versus the Baby**

Sarah tossed and turned in her bed. She looked over to the most amazing man. He was sleeping soundly. Sometime in her staring episode, she found herself sleeping.

_She saw her phone ringing and looked at the caller ID, it was her husband and love of her life, Chuck Bartowski. She picked it up..._

"_Hey baby what's up?" Sarah started_

"_Nothing honey, just thinking about you. I was thinking of heading home, would you care to join me? We could relax for a little before Ellie's dinner party if you want."_

"_Mmmm that sounds so good. But I have some things to attend to down in Castle. Ill meet you at home in a little bit" Sarah sadly stated_

"_Ok honey whatever you say. I love you"_

"_Love you too" With that Sarah clicked her iphone off and grabbed the giant box she had for Chuck_

"_I have to wrap this present. Then locked the Buy More up and go home" Sarah stated to herself. _

_30 minutes later and a lot of wrapping paper on the ground, Sarah had finally wrapped her gift and was heading up the stairs. She found herself thinking about Chuck and how all she wanted to do was see his beautiful face right now. _

_Without noticing the elevator door up the Buy More opened and the one and only Shaw was standing there. Sarah stopped in her tracks, not knowing whether killing Shaw would be the best choice or arresting him. _

"_Hi" Shaw stated, "Miss me?"_

With that, Sarah shot up and had beads of sweat glistening down her forehead. She stayed upright in order to catch her breath.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, "Are you okay?"

After she didn't answer, Chuck went in to total husband mode. Shooting to be by her side and holding her all in one motion.

"Sarah, don't worry baby it's going to be okay." Chuck frantically said.

Now with tears down her face Sarah choked up, "Thank You."

Chuck stayed there until he heard her breathing slow and heartbeat calm down.

The next morning...

Chuck felt around the bed for her. Wanting to hear about her dream and just to look at her amazing eyes. Sadly, she wasn't there. He sat up looking around the room but still no one. Finally deciding to get out of bed he grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and walked out of his room. When he heard no one in the kitchen or the living room her started to become worried.

"Sarah?" Chuck stated, "SARAH!"

No answer.

He walked into the bathroom thinking maybe she could be taking a shower. When he walked in the looked at the shower and no one, but then he looked at the bath tube. There she was sitting in the tube just looking into space.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked quietly.

He walked up the her and pulled the laundry hamper close to the tub so that he could sit .

"Hey baby. Are you okay?"

"Chuck, when did you get here?"

"Alright baby, something is up and I am concerned. I am never ever able to open a door without you knowing."

"I don't know Chuck. That dream last night really freaked me out"

"Tell me baby."

"Shaw"

"Shaw?"

"He was in Castle, then the dream ended."

"Don't worry baby. Its not real. I promise. And I would never ever let anyone hurt you."

"I Love you Chuck."

With that they kissed.

At the Buy More...

"I know I have to find the perfect gift for Sarah but I just can't figure it out" "Chuck said.

"Dude, you will figure it out. You always do. And besides, Sarah loves anything you get her." Morgan reassured him

"I'm running out of time dude. Its December 22nd and I have NOTHING."

"We will figure it out"

"Thanks Buddy"

At home...

Sarah was lounging on the couch. Chuck told her to stay home and get some rest after her rough night. She didn't disagree. Just as Sarah was getting up to get a drink someone knocked on the door.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is basically just for backround. Introducing all the character in the upcoming chapter the plot of the story and most of all Sarah's backstory. I hope you guys like it and I promise that Chapter 3 with be amazing**

**Chapter 2**

Sarah cautiously went to the door, gun at the ready and opened it.

"I didn't think this was your real address when I found it" the man said

"James. How did you find me?" Sarah asked

"Well when you see that your former asset was fired from the agency, I just had to find you and asked why."

"Yea well, come in"

They both sat down and then Agent James Wilde had to hear the story of her asset Sarah Walker.

"Well spill it. You get tired of it or were you just looking for something less dangerous?"

"James its not what you think. But you can't get angry."

James just looked at her.

"I may or may not have broken the cardinal rule..."

The Agent just looked at Sarah with an exasperated looked.

"You didn't"

"I did."

"Well who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Chuck and he amazing."

She got up and grabbed the picture of her and Chuck from their wedding

"Good looking man Walker. I am glad you actually found someone who made you happy"

Sarah knew that this was a weird situation. She was remembering the time when James told Sarah that he loved her.

"_Sarah I know that your my asset and that we never really are suppose to express feeling for each other but, I love you. I always have and I don't know what I would do without you" _

_Sarah Walker had no idea what to do. She didn't love James back and she knew that. But she felt bad for him_

"_I'm sorry James but I don't feel the same way for you. I think maybe we should part ways. Beckman said that I didn't need a handler anymore so maybe we should take her up on that"_

"_I understand Sarah. Good-bye" _

_With that, Sarah and James parted ways_

"Thank you James I appreciate that."

Sarah knew that James must have been there fore something else other than her.

"So is that all you travelled all the way here for"

"No not exactly. I have some bad news"

"Well tell me."

"It's about your mom."

At the Buy More...

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan." Chuck said excitedly "I know what to get Sarah for Christmas. The House. You know what i'm talking about"

"That sounds awesome dude! Are you sure that you can afford it?"

"Yea buddy. Ever since Beckman outsourced our spy team, we have been getting the big bucks for the missions we complete for her."

"Great buddy! So when are you going to make this purchase?"

"Right now. Can't let this slip past me again."

With that Chuck left racing out of the Buy More to get to the realtor. When Chuck got home he found Sarah crying on their bed. He immediately raced to her side and held her

"Hey baby, what's wrong"

"Chuck I am going have to tell you about my past." Sarah whimpered

"Ok baby, as long as your ok will doing so"

"Yea. Here we go... So when I was about 12 years old my father took me on a road trip. My dad and I were very close but my mother on the other hand had to hang back. After about a year with my father, he thought that it would be a good idea for me to stay with my mother for a little bit. When he dropped me off I cried for hours. My mother had no idea what to do. After i finally stopped crying we started to talk. We talked about the future and what my father and I did. We finally came to the conclusion that I would go to school and live with my mom for a while. After I was enrolled in school my mother and I started to bond more and more. I was always bullied in school but I never minded anything of it. In fact, it made me stronger. After about 2 years living with my mother I found this secret box in her room. I was looking for a necklace that I wanted to borrow. In this box I found all of letter from the FBI addressed to some women named Leslie Rite. My mother found me in her room looking at the letters. She had no idea what to say about them. I ask her who this women was and she said that Leslie was herself. I was confused I always thought that her name was Rachel. So she told me that Leslie Rite was on the FBI most wanted list. She had to change her name in order keep me safe. Another year went by and I never minded the fact that my mom was a criminal. But after another day of school I came home to a whole lot of police cars outside my mom's house. Luckily my father pulled up next to me right as I was going to walk on my front lawn and told me to get in the car. He told me that if I didn't I would be taken away form him and would never see him again."

"Sarah I am so sorry. But why were you crying?"

"This is another thing I have to tell you about... My former handler came by today while you were at work. I should tell you that he was totally in love with me and even told me once. However I shot him down. When he came by he told me that my mother had broken out of prison and was looking for me. He told me that it was my task to arrest her and to tell him right as she got to me."

"I see." Chuck said. "I know this isn't an easy decision for you. Did you tell your handler that you weren't with the CIA"

"He knew. He still told me that it was my duty to do this"

"I know you will do what is right. You always do"

Chuck and Sarah stayed holding each other all night. Sarah slept peacefully with the love of her life in her arms.

**Chapter 3 up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day... December 23rd

Chuck felt like something was off. He didn't know what it was. After his long night of just listening to Sarah talking made he feel closer to her. However sitting in his living room just felt wrong. Sarah had gone to Castle to try and clear her mind of everything and also to figure out what she is going to do when her mother shows up. So Chuck was left alone in the apartment.

Meanwhile in Castle, Sarah's mind is thinking too much about Shaw, her mom and her handler. After hours and hours of just sitting looking at the computer screen the elevator door from the Buy More opens. She sees him and immediately her heart is eased. All of those thoughts are gone and all that matters is her and Chuck.

Walking up to her he gives her a peck on the lips.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah laughed. God he could look at that smile forever and it would still make him heart pound a thousand times faster than it should.

"Not bad. Just have a lot on my mind."

"I know what you mean" Chuck said sympathetically "Well, how about you and I go home and have an easy night tonight. Order some pizza and watch a movie."

"That sounds great Chuck. But I have to do a couple things down here."

"Okay. I just have to go and check up on one of the prisoner cells. I think that the door is broken or something. I'll be right back"

Chuck walked away toward the prisoner cells. Sarah immediately pulled out a big box from some cabinet. She grabbed the box and went to go bring it upstairs. She couldn't have Chuck in Castle with her Christmas present in it. As she was walking up the stair the elevator door opened again.

"Miss me?"

"Not for a second."

Dropping the box she ran down the stairs so that she could at least have a chance of winning this fight. Then the thought came to her.

"This is exactly how my dream went except the dream had already ended."

Sarah knew this was bad. There was no way she could beat Shaw. Not the way she saw Shaw beat Chuck up in the Buy More during their last confrontation. She knew what she had to do. Taking her fighting stance in the center of Castle. She threw the first punch and he dodged it quickly. He quickly roundhouse kick then right jabbed right to her face. She recovered but then Shaw hit her right in the back of her head. Leaving Sarah unconscious.

"Now to find Chuck. For Sarah will feel the pain I felt when Eve was killed."

Chuck had finished his job in Castle. The door was fixed and he was going to go and have an amazing night with the most amazing women in the room. While walking towards the elevator he heard someone in the armory. He figured that it was Casey so he thought he would go and talk to him for a little bit. As Chuck approached the armor he noticed that the figure didn't look like Casey. As he got even closer the figure seemed more and more like someone he had seen before. Without the figure noticing her quickly looked in to the armory. Thats when Chuck went into panic mode. He saw him. The one person he hated with a passion. Shaw. He quickly walked back to the prisoner cells and walked into and as he was walking by and past one of the corridors. He saw a hanging figure. He went to go and look. Dreading what he would find. He walked up the figure and he saw her. Sarah with a very bruised face. He tried t free her of the binds that Shaw had tied her up in but he couldn't There were handcuff everywhere that he could see. Everything was restrained. He was about to try and wake her up when he heard footsteps. He quickly hid but still had a visual on Sarah.

"Wake up. Wake up." Shaw slapped her. "Wake up!"

Sarah opened her eyes and was quickly confronted with the most hideous sight. Shaw was standing there just smirking.

"Good now that you are awake I guess I should tell you that this was the plan."

It all came together now Chuck thought. What Decker was talking about. The PLAN. Shaw must have hired someone, Decker, who would do all the dirty work for him while he was in jail, but it would all lead up to setting Shaw free. Chuck was inturrpted by talking once again.

"What do you want Shaw."

"Nothing really just revenge."

"Shaw it doesn't have to be like this"

"Sam." Sarah cringed that he had told him that "You have to realize I am not going to kill you. I am going to kill Chuck. By the way thanks for the invite to the wedding. I heard it was great."

"Shaw. KILL ME not Chuck."

"See you have to see. I would take much joy in killing both of you. I just want you to suffer like I did when you kill Eve."

At this moment Chuck knew he couldn't save Sarah. He had to get out of Castle right now. He quickly walked towards the emergency exit and climbed the ladder that led to the Buy More. He was glad that he wasn't noticed leaving.

"I am **not** telling you anything." Sarah said

"In that case, I'll just i'll have to torture you"

Shaw pulled out a syringe of liquid.

"Remember this? The drug that totally stops your system from doing anything so that you can't fight back. This is the drug I used on you in Paris."

He took Sarah's hand and found a vein. Sarah knew if she fought back it would just make it a lot worst. Shaw injected the poison.

"There is one thing that I have to do while you are under this poison."

Sarah just looked at him. Unable to move or react to anything.

Shaw took Sarah's face in his hand.

"This is a break-up kiss"

He kissed her and Sarah couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
